


Perfect

by imagined_haven



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: F/M, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-14
Updated: 2011-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-16 23:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagined_haven/pseuds/imagined_haven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lena McCoy is decidedly nervous about moving their relationship to the next level. Jim takes care of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

Lena McCoy was decidedly nervous as she tugged at the sleeves of her shirt and sat on the edge of her bed. She had just commed Jim and he would be there within the next minute, completely unaware of what exactly her intentions were.

She had been dating the younger man in all but name for two months; they went out drinking together and they made out and Jim had miraculously avoided sleeping with whichever humanoid looked best that week, but they had refused to put a name to that relationship despite even having had the expectations talk two days in. However, as a result of that expectations talk, there was one thing they hadn’t done.

 _“I’ve never had sex,” Lena had admitted, “and I don’t plan on starting with a one-night stand. So either you win me over or you don’t get me at all.”_

Jim had been remarkably on board with that idea, never taking things farther than she felt comfortable with, and she was ready to take this to the next level. However, she was still definitely nervous despite her clinical knowledge of what happened. These were new waters for Lena, and she wasn’t sure what would happen between her and Jim after this.

Suddenly, interrupting her thoughts, the door slid open. She looked up, still sitting on the bed with her legs crossed and her hands clutching at the sheets, to see Jim frozen in her doorway, overly bright blue eyes tracing her features from her short brown hair to her dangling feet. They paused on the dark green shirt she had worn to play up her hazel eyes and the white lace of the tank top she was wearing under it before moving down her jean-clad legs and then fixing on her hands and the overly long sleeves of her shirt. After staring for a few moments, a flush appearing high on his cheekbones, Jim turned around. “You have about a minute to change out of that before I jump you, just so you know,” he warned.

It was always good to know he approved of her outfit without her going out of her way to look sexy. Quietly standing up, she wrapped her arms around his waist from behind. “And if I don’t care?” she asked, feeling Jim’s breathing become increasingly irregular.

“Fuck, Bones,” he breathed. “Why? Why now? Give me one good reason for this being a good idea.”

“Because the last two months have been wonderful, and I want to see where this goes,” she said quietly. “Because I want you to. Because I’m ready now, or I think I am, anyway. So unless you don’t want to...”

Jim laughed shakily. “You honestly think I wouldn’t want to do this? Have you _seen_ yourself?”

She had. She knew perfectly well that Jim loved her eyes and her hands, and so she had carefully accentuated them both. She had planned this with the greatest care she could manage without seeming to have planned it at all. “So kiss me,” she whispered as he turned in her arms.

Jim complied in a second, one hand sliding down to the small of her back and the other traveling up to tangle in her hair. Despite what was now almost definitely going to happen, though, he was keeping the kiss somewhat chaste, the softness and slowness nearly driving her insane. However, whenever she tried to deepen it he pulled away for a second before returning his lips to hers even more gently.

While the pace was definitely slower than she’d expected, Lena was already breathless, even before he began walking her backwards. Their lips parted when they reached the bed and she sat down, nerves returning. What if she really wasn’t ready? What if they started this or did this, only for her to find out Jim didn’t really want her? What if--

Jim knelt in front of her, a hand on her chin forcing her to look at him. “Lena, I need to know that you’ll tell me if you’re feeling uncomfortable at all. This isn’t about scaring you; it’s about the two of us and what we’re about to share, and if you’re not ready to go somewhere then I’m not going to force you there. If you need me to stop or slow down, I will, but you need to tell me, okay? I promise I’ll only hate you a little for a little bit due to sexual frustration,” he grinned, attempting to lighten the suddenly serious mood.

Lena nodded before adding her vocal confirmation. Why had she been worried? This was Jim, her best friend, and by far the most considerate lover she’d ever considered. She’d be in good hands. He would take care of her.

His kisses helped to assuage her fears as well, gentle fleeting presses of lips to her cheek, the tip of her nose, her ear. Smiling softly, she allowed it when one of his hands gently pressed against her shoulder, encouraging her to lean back as he moved onto the bed as well.

Jim was still taking things remarkably slowly; he wasn’t even on top of her, instead choosing to lie beside Lena and kiss her neck as his hands moved to her waist. Giggling a little when he ghosted his fingers over her ticklish sides, she decided she wanted to give Jim a definite signal to keep things going and rolled them so he was on top of her, gasping at the sensation of his weight pressing her down into the mattress.

Propping himself up on his elbows, Jim looked down at her, closing his eyes and shuddering. “Do you have any idea how good you look like that?” he asked, voice hoarse and deeper than she’d ever heard it as his eyes darkened.

She chose not to answer, instead knocking his elbows out from underneath him so she could kiss him again. He moaned, this time allowing his tongue to trace the seam of her lips as she parted them eagerly for him. She froze, though, nerves temporarily overcoming desire as one of his hands slipped under her shirt.

She was mortified at her reaction. It wasn’t even as if it was touching bare skin, instead residing between her shirt and tank top. Jim didn’t seem to care, though, and he pulled away. “Do you need this to stop?” he asked.

“No,” Lena replied. “No, I just--”

Jim smiled and kissed her cheek. “You have got to be the cutest shy person I have ever met,” he grinned as she felt herself blush. The smile turning wicked, he turned his head so he was looking over his shoulder and said, “Hey, mom, can I keep her?”

Lena couldn’t help the chuckle. “Did you seriously just bring up your mother? Does this really seem like the time for that?”

Jim looked back at her, darkened blue eyes twinkling with laughter. “Anything to stop you from freaking out on me,” he replied, kissing her again as the hand that had remained barely under her shirt curled around her side at the base of her ribcage, gently stroking through the tank top.

Why had she been so afraid? This felt amazing, and her gasp as he slid his other hand under her shirt as well was one of pleasure and not of fear. Feeling the need to do something to him in return, her hands that had been clutching in his own shirt moved, pushing it up until he removed his hands from her to finish taking it off.

When he moved to lean down and kiss her yet again she stopped him with a gentle hand on each shoulder. She had seen him shirtless before, sure, but this was different and she didn’t want to miss out on anything, especially not his muscled chest and stomach.

She touched him, exploring the equally impressive muscles of his back, and he realized that she was not stopping him out of nervousness but instead of exploration and curiosity. “Like what you see?” he asked, playfully nipping at her earlobe as his hands returned to their previous locations.

“Nothing I haven’t seen before,” she teased, his playfulness making her feel equally playful.

“Oh?” he asked, eyebrow arched in a way he had to have learned from her.

“Nope. I’ve seen you shirtless before.” And she had, but this was different somehow, more charged than before.

“Mm, wanna return the favor?” he asked, lightly tugging at her shirt as he asked. “Just the top one for now. And you don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

Lena nodded and arched up, allowing him to gently remove the green shirt and leaving her in jeans and a tank top. Jim stopped everything for a moment, simply staring, and all of Lena’s nerves returned. What if he didn’t want--

Then Jim was everywhere, pressed against her as he kissed her again and again. Between kisses, he was murmuring words of endearment and she gasped and arched as he placed a kiss on her neck and his hands on her waist. As she moved, their hips met for the first time and it was empowering to feel the hard bulge in his pants pressed firmly against her thigh, knowing it was all for her, so she moved against him a little. Shocked at the wonderful feelings that coursed through her at the motion, she did it again and soon he was moving too and she could never have guessed it would feel as good as it did.

The good feelings retreated some when Jim’s hands crept under her tank top, gently caressing the bare skin of her stomach. “Jim,” she gasped. “Wait a bit.”

Instantly he rolled off of her. “What is it?” he asked, trying to catch his breath.

Lena just shook her head, not sure how to put her concerns into words.

“Too fast?” he asked gently. “We can slow things down if that’s what you need.”

She nodded. “Maybe that’s a good idea.”

They stayed like that on their sides for a while, eyes locked and trading gentle touches, Jim giving her plenty of warning this time before sliding a hand under her tank top to caress the bare skin of her side. It was soft and sweet and before today Lena’d had no idea Jim was capable of this. Then again, by now she was used to Jim surprising her.

Jim’s eyes darted down toward their feet before looking back up at her. “What do you want?” he asked.

Lena smiled as she sat up, chuckling at Jim’s expression of mild disappointment before lifting the hem of her tank top. “I want you to take this off me,” she replied.

Jim carefully complied, leaving her in her bra before once more pausing to stare at the skin the move revealed to him. Feeling incredibly self-conscious, she crossed her arms over her chest and averted her gaze, soon feeling that gentle hand under her chin once more. “Why do you think you need to hide?” Jim asked, running the fingers of his spare hand up and down her upper arm. “Do you really have no idea how beautiful you are?”

It was like she had been restrained and the restraints had snapped, the sudden change in her attitude about this. She was riding an emotional roller coaster of nerves and pleasure, and she still wasn’t sure where it would take her, but she was more determined than ever to see this through and incredibly grateful for Jim’s kindness and caring. It was beyond time to reward his patience, she thought as she moved so she was on top of him, straddling his hips and kissing him with a hand on each side of his face.

Jim froze for a moment, evidently startled, but then his hands were on her hips and he was kissing back with equal fervor. Her breath caught as he flipped them over once again, their lips never separating. This time when his hands ghosted over her bare skin she was unafraid. Jim would take care of her, and she knew that now.

She tried to restrain the laughter bubbling up as his fingers slid over her ribcage, but Jim had known for a long time that she was ticklish and knew better, doing it again just because he could.

Slowly, once more giving her warning, his hands slid up further until they gently cupped her breasts through the fabric of her bra. The feeling was phenomenal and she arched into his hands with a breathy moan she hadn’t known she could produce as he kissed down her neck, gently thumbing at her nipples. She whined in protest as the hands slid away, only to gasp as his lips traced the edge of her bra, making her back arch once more as a hand found the clasp. He pulled away for a moment, asking permission before removing the article of clothing and leaving her top half bare before his heated gaze.

Unable to take such intense scrutiny for long, Lena pulled Jim down on top of her, both of them gasping at the pleasure of the sensation of skin on skin contact. As he kissed her breasts without the barrier of her bra, her hands slid down his back and found their way into the back pockets of his pants, gently squeezing and making his hips cant into hers. In retaliation, he sucked a nipple into his mouth, making her cry out wordlessly.

She removed her hands from his pockets and moved to undo his belt, but he stopped her and fingered gently at the button of her jeans. “Do you want me to take these off?” he asked, continually careful about doing no more than what she wanted.

“Well, since you asked so nicely, I reckon you can,” she replied, thickening her accent experimentally and watching him shudder, blue eyes closing as he bit his lower lip. She soon felt her jeans being pushed down her legs, and she helped him remove them entirely.

This time, seemingly having noticed her discomfort with being on display, Jim didn’t wait before placing a hand on each hip and kissing down her abdomen. As he slid down her body so did his hands, gently caressing the skin of her thighs until he placed a gentle kiss just above the elastic of the underwear she wore. “Bones,” he commented, lips never leaving her skin, “I think you’re the first person I’ve ever met who makes the women’s version of men’s underwear look sexy.”

Lena was about to retort, and it was going to be impressive and leave Jim reeling from the sheer impressiveness, but then his lips moved lower and she couldn’t speak.

When she finally managed to pull herself together enough to form words, she breathed, “Jim? What’re you--?”

“Do you want me to stop?” he asked, looking up as he tugged gently at her underwear.

“No,” she whispered. She was still a bit nervous, true, but Jim would take care of her just like he always did.

Soon she was entirely naked, spread out before him as he kissed her thighs, a hand cupping her between her legs. She gasped; she had never imagined that a simple touch could feel like this, and it was just the beginning.

He smiled up at her. “Why, Bones,” he commented lightly, “if you’re not careful I’ll think you’re enjoying yourself.”

“Hmm, can’t have that, now, can we?” she returned flippantly before all higher brain functions absolutely ceased at a flick of Jim’s tongue against her opening. Clearly enjoying the cry she had let out, Jim fluttered his tongue again before gently licking up to her clit as she clutched at his golden hair.

With the intense stimulation added to the pleasure she had already received, it wasn’t long before she climaxed, gasping in pleasure as her hips twitched in Jim’s grip. As she calmed, Jim kissed up her body, lingering at each breast and her neck before kissing her lips. “How’re you feeling?” he asked quietly.

Between erratic breaths, she breathed a reply. “Wonderful.”

Jim smiled, really smiled in that way that was reserved for her and her alone these days, and kissed her more deeply. It was definitely odd, tasting what had to be her own taste along with his, but it wasn’t bad, she thought as she kissed back. Recalling that he hadn’t gotten nearly as much out of that as she had, she allowed her hands to wander down his back.

When her hands traced his belt, though, he gently moved them aside. “Later,” he said when she looked at him, about to protest. “I’m not nearly done with you yet.”

Lena shivered at his tone and the promise of his words before gasping as a finger circled her sensitized clit. She tried to move her hips away, but she couldn’t move far since she was already pressed against the mattress. “Jim!” she whimpered. “Too much!”

He smirked at her before deliberately moving the finger lower and pressing it inside her, pausing with it just barely inside her as she froze with another gasp. “Is this all right?” he asked, seemingly needing to know before he continued.

“It’s fine,” Lena managed between breaths. “Feels weird.”

“In a good way or a bad way?” he questioned, making her whimper as his finger moved.

“Good. Don’t stop,” she pleaded when he paused again. He complied and soon she was climaxing again around his skilled finger.

This time when she reached for his belt he allowed her to undo it and shove his pants and boxers down, revealing exactly how much he wanted this. As she touched him, curious, he threw his head back with a whine and bucked into her gentle grip. She experimented, soon finding that he seemed to really like it when she firmed her grip and added an occasional twist to the motion of her hand along his cock. She allowed this for a little while, but decided eventually that she wanted to tease him as he had teased her and deliberately slackened her grip, eventually only tracing along him with a finger.

The lack of friction seemed to allow Jim to come to his senses, and when she flipped them over and moved down his body with the intent of finding out how he tasted he stopped her, distracting her with a deep kiss and returning them to their previous position. As he did so they moved against each other, bare skin on bare skin, and Lena was lost, mindlessly arching in an attempt to get more of that sensation.

She froze again, nerves overtaking her, when she felt his erection brush against her opening. “Jim...”

“Do you want this?” he asked, forcing her to look him in the eye. “It’s okay to say no.”

A warm feeling swept through her at that display of his concern for her. She would never have believed Jim was able to stop things when they were this close, but he was willing to call it off for her comfort. That, more than almost anything else, helped influence her decision to say yes. Of course, it didn’t hurt that she wanted it just as much as he did.

Smiling once more, Jim kissed her deeply as he slowly pressed into her. There was a moment of pain, but soon he was gently thrusting into her and pleasure overtook any lingering discomfort. “Jim,” she moaned, slamming her hips up as he moved. “I ain’t made of glass.”

Jim chuckled. “Is that you saying you want more?”

Lena nodded, and he complied with her desires just like he had been doing this whole time. It wasn’t long at all before she could feel her climax building again, and a quick brush of one of Jim’s fingers over her clit had her tensing and crying out as he came inside her.

As Jim collapsed he rolled to one side, pulling out of her as he did so. As they both came down from their highs, he traced her features, whispering words of endearment she couldn’t quite make out through the exhaustion that was suddenly overtaking her. Smiling, Lena gave into the urge to cuddle up against him, falling asleep with her head pillowed on one of his arms and his other arm around her waist.

It was perfect.


End file.
